What's Wrong With Carlos?
by Alice May Sawyer
Summary: Carlos was acting strange. He was becoming more secluded, was stealing all the vegetables from the fridge, and worst of all he stopped wearing his helmet! Written for February 6th Big Time Rush One Shot Day! Fluff, No Slash


**A/N: Hooray! My first one shot! Like I said in the description, this is for February 6th's BTR One Shot Day! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer**** I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH!**

Carlos had been acting different...strange...Or, rather, Carlos was acting stranger than he usually was. The normal brand of Carlos oddness was gone; he was acting...normal. Like a _regular_ human. He was more distant (spending more time in his room) and rushed and suddenly had a particular interest in carrots in lettuce, but other than that he was acting like a normal person. At first the others were willing to accept it when he stopped shoving corndogs down his gullet 24/7, stopped playing video games all the time, stopped wrestling James, and stopped performing whacky stunts; they passed it off as Carlos going through some phase (like the phase where he narrated Logan's life for eight weeks). But when the small latino stopped wearing his black hockey helmet? Well. That's when they knew something was afoot and that they needed to set things right. Immediately.

All four boys were standing in the recording booth singing the latest Gustavo hit. Carlos was singing exceptionally fast as though trying to get finished with the song quicker. Though by doing this, it made them (and especially him) just stay even longer. But finally, Gustavo got sick of him enough where he sent the 'dogs' home earlier than usual. As soon as they were allowed to go, Carlos was sprinting out the door and home.

When Kendall, James, and Logan finally also got home, they found (as usual) that Carlos was up in his room and that the fridge was again void of all lettuce and carrots.

Logan sighed. He was starting to get really worried about Carlos. They all sat on the couch for about 15 awkward minutes until Logan abruptly stood up.

"Okay! That's it!" he declared. "We are finding out _what_ is up with Carlos."

Kendall and James nodded in agreement and soon the trio were at Carlos' door; Logan in the lead. He pounded on the door.

Even without seeing him, they knew the smallest boy was shocked and could hear him scrambling to the door.

"Y-yes?" Carlos asked, surprise in his voice.

"Carlos come out here! Let us in!" Kendall yelled. They tried opening the door themselves, but it was locked. Now also locked doors? Something was definitely up...

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day...<strong>

They sat around on the bright orange couch thinking about what could make Carlos change so drastically in such a short amount of time...they knew he had been bullied before, but he hadn't been since they moved to the Palm Woods.

Carlos was downstairs, again raiding the fridge of all vegetables. But unlike before, this time when he tried to take his leave upstairs, Kendall, James, and Logan blocked his path.

"Where you going, Carlitos?" James asked, arms crossed.

"My room..." Carlos muttered.

"Yeah, I don't think so," Logan added.

Carlos was silent for a minute, then he proceeded to run in the other direction, dashing to his room. But because the boys were taller, and therefore had longer legs than the younger boy, they soon tackled him down to the floor.

"AGH! NO!" cried the latino. "Fluffers needs me!"

All of them look confused. "Fluffers?" they asked simotaneously.

"Yes! Fluffers, and Potter, and Tina, and Logie, and James, and Kendall, and Sami, and Oreo!"

"...I think he might be on drugs..." Kendall said still confused.

"Okay, Carlos. You have _one_ chance to explain what's going on..." Logan stated.

Carlos nodded and lead them to his room. The floor was littered in hay, newspapers, random colorful peices of fluff, several small peices of various vegetables, and...rabbits. They were all different sizes and shapes and all of them were white with brown or black spots and splotches. They were spread out all over the room some sitting on the bed, some hiding in the closet, while the largest one was sitting in Carlos' helmet.

"Rabbits?" they again asked simotaneously.

"No! They're bunnies!" Carlos exclaimed. He picked up the fattest one with the floppiest ears. He smiled. "This is fluffers."

Kendall and James smiled at his innocence whil Logan frowned.

"You do realize we're gonna have to get rid of them, right?" Logan ruined the moment, wiping the smile off the tan boy's face.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that day...<strong>

Carlos couldn't stop frowning. All his bunnies...his babies were being given to random strangers. Well not _strangers..._they _were_ people he knew and trusted, but still. They were being given away! _He_ was the one that took care of them for 3 weeks...they were _his!_ He didn't care if Mama Knight wouldn't approve. She would eventually...how could you say no to those faces?

He sighed and Logan patted his back while looking at his list of rabbits. Tina was adopted first by Jo, Logie was adopted second by Camille (it was no shock...Logie was named after _Logan_), Sami was next being adopted by Lucy, Kendall was then adopted by Buddha Bob, surprisingly enough Potter was adopted by Mr. Bitters (probably a gift for his mom), Oreo was adopte by the Jennifers (also proving to be pretty surprising), and finally James was adopted by Guitar Dude. The only one that was left was Fluffers and Logan had a theory why; every time someone came and even _looked_ at Fluffers, Carlos would stare daggers at them and hold the large rabbit even tighter. After a few more hours, and every one they mainly trusted being gone, Logan sighed; it looked like Fluffers wasn't going anywhere. He looked to Carlos who was smiling widely- he seemed to be thinking the same thing as Logan. Logan smiled a little down at him,

"Yes...you can keep him..." he said.

Carlos jumped up, still holding his bunny, smiling even wider. "Yay!" he celebrated.

**END**

**A/N: So how was that? Totally cheesy and fluffy? Yeah...well review! :)**


End file.
